Medal of Honor (series)
| platforms = * Game Boy Advance * Mac OS X * Microsoft Windows * Nintendo GameCube * PlayStation * PlayStation 2 * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation Portable * Wii * Xbox * Xbox 360 | platform of origin = PlayStation | first release version = Medal of Honor | first release date = October 31, 1999 | latest release version = Medal of Honor: Warfighter | latest release date = October 23, 2012 | website = http://www.medalofhonor.com/ }} Medal of Honor is a series of first-person shooter video games. The first game was developed by DreamWorks Interactive (now known as EA Los Angeles, formerly Danger Close Games) and published by EA Games for the PlayStation game console in 1999. Medal of Honor spawned a series of follow-up games including multiple expansions spanning various console platforms and the PC and Mac. The first twelve installments take place during World War II, while the more recent games focus on modern warfare. Development history The series first began in 1999 with Medal of Honor. The game was developed by Dreamworks Interactive, with a story by filmmaker Steven Spielberg. The game was released for the PlayStation on October 31, 1999. In 2000, Medal of Honor: Underground, the second game in the series, was released for the PlayStation and Game Boy Advance. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, the third game in the series, was developed and released for the PC in January 2002. Also has Extension Packs titled Spearhead (released in 2002) and Breakthrough (released in 2003). Medal of Honor: Frontline, the fourth game in the series, was developed and released for the PlayStation 2 in May 2002 and the Nintendo GameCube and Xbox in November 2002. It was later remastered in High-Def and released in 2010 with the PlayStation 3 version of Medal of Honor (2010). Medal of Honor: Rising Sun, the fifth game in the series, was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube in 2003. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator, the sixth game in the series, was released for the Game Boy Advance in 2003. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault, the seventh game in the series, was released for the PC in 2004. Medal of Honor: European Assault, the eighth game in the series, was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube in 2005. Medal of Honor: Heroes, the ninth game in the series, was developed and released for the PlayStation Portable in 2006. Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the tenth game in the series, was released for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii in 2007. Medal of Honor: Airborne, the eleventh game in the series, was developed and released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC September 4, 2007. It was the first game in the series to be nonlinear. The twelfth game in the series; Medal of Honor: Heroes 2, was released for the Nintendo Wii and PlayStation Portable on November 13, 2007. Medal of Honor (2010), the thirteenth game in the series, was announced in 2008 as Medal of Honor: Operation Anaconda. The game was developed by Danger Close Games, a video game development team formerly known as EA Los Angeles merged in 2008. Medal of Honor (2010) was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC on October 12, 2010. Its multiplayer component was developed by the creators of the Battlefield franchise. It is the first Medal of Honor game to be set in the modern day rather than during World War II. Medal of Honor received generally positive reviews from critics and was a commercial success. The fourteenth installment in the series and the direct sequel to the 2010 game; Medal of Honor: Warfighter was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC on October 23, 2012. The game's storyline was written by real U.S. Tier 1 Operators, inspired by actual events. It is the first game in the series to run on EA Digital Illusions CE's Frostbite 2 game engine. Warfighter was both a critical and commercial failure. In January 2013, COO Peter Moore of Electronic Arts announced that the Medal of Honor series was taken out of rotation due to the poor reception and sales of Medal of Honor: Warfighter.Medal of Honor Franchise Taking a Rest Two Medal of Honor games were cancelled; the first, Medal of Honor: Fighter Command was meant to be an aircraft-based game, unusual for the Medal of Honor series. It was announced in March 2001. The game was cancelled due to its differences from the rest of the Medal of Honor series that came out prior-must obviously the fact that it was no longer taking place on the ground. The second was a planned sequel to Rising Sun. It was cancelled due to the first Rising Sun game's mixed reviews. Gameplay The gameplay originally focuses on the OSS (Office of Strategic Services), an American espionage organization during World War II, placing emphasis on using false papers and silenced pistols, but as the series and the technology has progressed, it has shifted emphasis towards front-line combat, and has now almost completely abandoned the original focus. Since the release of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun the series has focused on providing a more open-ended element to the games, allowing the player to have more options in each level and getting away from one linear path. In the later games in the series, the artificial intelligence (AI) of the enemies and fellow soldiers has been notorious for being below or above current FPS expectations. The violence, up to Medal of Honor: Rising Sun is bloodless and simple, usually consisting of elaborate animations, while the violence in Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault and onward contains the occasional sprays of blood. The newest Medal of Honor contains realistic figures, surroundings, and effects giving it a modern FPS look. Compilations * Medal of Honor Collection, released on March 6, 2007 for the PlayStation 2, is a set of three games: Medal of Honor: Frontline, Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and Medal of Honor: European Assault. * Medal of Honor 10th Anniversary Bundle, released on September 22, 2008 for PC, consists of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, with its respective expansion packs Spearhead and Breakthrough, Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Director's Edition, and Medal of Honor: Airborne. The pack includes the 10th Anniversary Medal of Honor Soundtrack, by Michael Giacchino. Reception Awards Guinness World Records awarded the Medal of Honor series with a world record for "Best-selling FPS franchise" in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008. References External links * [http://www.ea.com/medal-of-honor-warfighter Official Medal of Honor website] * Medal of Honor series at MobyGames Category:Medal of Honor Games